tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Ride the Rails (Zoooos)
Ride the Rails is an educational Zoooos interactive DVD system game, released in 2006 by Funrise. Description ZOOOOS presents a whole new way to play with THOMAS & FRIENDS! Five fun and educational interactivites! * Fast Track: Help put together a train for the engines to pull in this three-level game that's full of fun and learning. * Mystery Trains: Connect the dots to reveal a mystery train while actually learning number sequencing. * Railway Adventures: Loaded with fun and surprises, choose your own adventure in this interactive picture book. * Sodor Sing-Along: Sing along with 4 favorite songs about Thomas & Friends. ZOOOOS makes it easy to choose the song you want! * Railway Registry: Meet and learn all about Thomas and his friends in this interactive scrapbook of fun! Play. Explore. Learn. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Diesel * Annie and Clarabel * Troublesome Trucks * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward * Henry * Toby * Oliver * Harvey * Spencer * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Harold * Daisy * Mavis * Diesel 10 * Henrietta * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Duck * Toad * Bertie * Elizabeth Locations * Knapford * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Henry's Tunnel * Ffarquhar Quarry * Henry's Forest * Kirk Ronan Junction * Brendam Docks * The Flour Mill * Sodor Fuel Depot * Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory * The Intersection * Knapford Sheds * The Difficult Bend * Killdane Junction * Black Loch * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House * Sodor Suspension Bridge * Sodor Airport Activities * Railway Adventures * The Depot ** Fast Track ** Mystery Trains * Railway Registry ** Thomas ** Percy ** Gordon ** Diesel ** Emily ** James ** Edward ** Toby ** Henry ** Harold ** Troublesome Trucks * Sodor Sing-Along Songs * Engine Roll Call * Sounds * Surprises * Busy Trivia * Robin Smith also provided the voice-over of this game. * Stock footage from Emily's New Coaches, Percy's New Whistle, Thomas to the Rescue, Henry and the Wishing Tree, Thomas Saves the Day, Percy's Big Mistake, Don't Tell Thomas, Emily's New Route, Gordon Takes Charge, Spic and Span, Edward the Great, Squeak, Rattle and Roll, Thomas Gets it Right, As Good as Gordon, Emily's Adventure, Fish, You Can Do it, Toby!, James Goes Too Far, Chickens to School, Too Hot for Thomas, and Calling All Engines! are used. * Instrumental bits of Engine Roll Call, Surprises, Emily, A World Around You, Determination, Patience, Ode to Gordon, Busy, and Together are used. * Numerous references to past episodes and specials are made in Railway Registry. ** A reference to the second series episode, Percy and Harold. ** A reference to the seventh series episode, Emily's New Coaches. ** References from the eighth series episodes, Percy's New Whistle, Thomas to the Rescue, Henry and the Wishing Tree, Percy's Big Mistake, Don't Tell Thomas, Emily's New Route, Gordon Takes Charge, Spic and Span, Edward the Great, Squeak, Rattle and Roll, Fish, You Can Do it, Toby!, James Goes Too Far, Too Hot for Thomas, and Percy and the Magic Carpet. ** References to the 2005 special, Calling All Engines! ** A reference to the ninth series episode, Saving Edward. * Emily has Henry's whistle sound. Goofs * During Fast Track, Gordon is depicted with James' side-view promo and a different number. External links *Zoooos Interactive DVD System Category:Merchandise Category:Video games